Daniel Joseph Tarlinton (1851-1915)
|long_name=Daniel Joseph Tarlinton |birth_year=1851 |birth_month=08 |birth_day=17 |birth_locality=Bermagui, New South Wales |birth_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |birth_nation=Australia |death_year=1915 |death_month=09 |death_day=23 |death_locality=Bega, New South Wales |death_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |death_nation=Australia |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1879 |wedding1_locality=Broulee, New South Wales |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |wedding1_nation=Australia |globals= }} Biography Obituary DEATH OF Mr. D. TARLINTON, The death of Mr D Tarlinton, of Bredbatoura, which sad event occurred on Thursday night last week, removes from our midst another member of the oldest pioneer family in these parts. Deceased had been a semi-invalid for many months, one day well enough to be out, and the next perhaps under the doctor's care. He was 65 years of age, and the youngest son of the late W D Tarlinton, one of the earliest settlers to acquire land in this district which he converted into an extensive cattle run. Under Mr. D Tarlinton's management, Bredbatoura Estate came into still further prominence as a fat cattle raiser, fat stock from these lands having won many first prizes at local shows. Deceased introduced the Holstein cattle to the Estate, and these and Shorthorns comprised the dairy herds on the property. A native of Cobargo district, deceased spent his life here, and had within the last few years replaced old Bredbatoura House, one of the landmarks of the district, with a fine brick homestead. Many years ago Mr Tarlinton initiated a custom (which was continued till his death) of killing and distributing a prime bullock at Christmas time among those Cobargo people who cared to accept "the roast beef of old England" at that season of the year. Deceased was not an active public man in the accepted sense—he never sought prominence in district institutions or in local public movements. At the time of his death he was a member of the Eden Stock Board. As a sportsman he was in his element, particularly in the realm of athletics. In his younger days he was an enthusiastic cricketer, when the game held popular sway in this district, and teams travelled long distances to meet their engagements. Deceased became associated with Dry River Club, and for many years was a liberal patron of the game. When football was introduced to the district, he became just as much absorbed in this popular sport, and deceased's was a familiar figure at all the most important fixtures of both branches of sport. Every season of cricket, his name figured as a donor of a trophy, and in the same way his name has been associated with football. His pastoral instincts induced a keen love for a good horse, and he was a regular visitor to district race meetings and shows. From Moruya to Candelo his was a well known personality, and from these and intermediate centres friends of long standing attended at the funeral to pay their last tribute of respect to one whose friendship they so much valued. The outstanding feature of deceased's character was his unostentation—he met men as men whatever their station in life—and the same fine trait is inherited by his family. In his home he was an affectionate husband and a kindly father, and he and Mrs Tarlinton were a genial host and hostess who made Bredbatoura a pleasant abiding place for the visitor. When the foundation stone of the stately R.C. Church was laid, deceased, with his brothers gave substantial donations to the building fund. Mr Tarlinton married Miss Mary Murphy, of Moruya, who survives him, the issue of the marriage being nine children, all grown up—Messrs William, Dan, Leslie and Norman, Mrs C Keating, Mrs G O'Connor (North Coast), Misses Dot, Olive and Elsie. The funeral took place on Saturday afternoon, a very large cortege following the mortal remains to their last resting place in the R.C. cemetery. Cobargo, where Rev Father Hanrahan conducted the impressive funeral service. Messrs Alex and Thos Tarlinton (only surviving brothers] and several nephews of deceased acted as pailbearere. A wealth of wreaths sent by sympathetic friends of the bereaved family, were laid on the casket. :: __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Ancestry from England Category:Resided in New South Wales